1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a toner, a developer, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In general, electrophotographic image forming apparatuses are configured to perform uniform charging of the surface of an electrostatic latent image holding member (a charging process), exposing of the surface of the electrostatic latent image holding member to light to form an electrostatic latent image (an exposing process), developing of the latent image on the surface of the electrostatic latent image holding member using a developer layer formed on the surface of a developer holding member to obtain a toner image (a developing process), transferring of the toner image to a transfer material (a transfer process), fixing of the toner image on the transfer material (a fixing process), and removing of toner remaining on the surface of the electrostatic latent image holding member in the transfer process (a cleaning process).